Mirsad Zahirović
This name uses Russian and Chechen naming customs: the patronymic name is '''Mairbekovich '(Russian), 'Mairbek-khant '(Chechen), or Mairbekan '''(Chechen) while the surname (family name) is '''Vakhaev '''or '''Vaxaġeran.'' No terrorist-related comments will be tolerated. Thank you. "I will fight for my people and my homeland no matter what it takes. Being Chechen is something I'm immensely grateful for and proud of, but I would never do anything to further destroy our name. I'm not like them at all, and I'm not going to make the same errors they did." — Zelimkhan Zelimkhan Vakhaev '(Chechen: , https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chechen_language; Russian: ), also known as '''Tskha '( ) is a fan character in Disney's Big Hero 6. He is an Chechen-American former employee of Krei Tech Industries and a former dropout student of SFIT. A former aspiring computer programmer, he currently works as a hacker to exploit money from Krei Tech Industries to send to his father and siblings in Russia. He is portrayed by Georgian actor Themo Melikidze. Background Official Description ''"Zelimkhan Vakhaev may be intelligent, observant, and innovative' – ideal traits for a future inventor or scientist in the high-tech San Fransokyo – but his arrogance and haughtiness hinder him from greatness. Born in Chechnya, Russia, he and his mother fled to San Fransokyo for refuge from war. He graduated from high school at the top of his class and was accepted at the prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Despite his promising future, he voluntarily dropped out of college and was eventually let go from Krei Tech Industries, of which he had received a personal invitation from CEO Alistair Krei. What remains of Zelimkhan and his seemingly brilliant mind is now unknown."'' Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA History Early Life Zelimkhan Mairbek-khant Vakhaev (Chechen: , https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chechen_language; Russian: ) was born in the town of Gordala, Russia, to Chechen Sunni Muslim parents Mairbek Vakhaev and Kheda Vakhaeva (née Elmurzaeva). The Vakhaev family had been expelled to Kazakhstan in 1944 during World War II, where both of Zelimkhan's parents were born and raised. Only after becoming adults did they return to their ancestral village of Gordala in Chechnya, where the two were wedded through an arranged marriage. The family is of the Gordaloy (Chechen: https://ce.wikipedia.org/wiki/ГӀордалой; Russian: Гордалой'https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гордалой') teip ''(clan) of the Nokhchmakhkakhoy (Chechen: https://ce.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Нохчмахкахой) ''tukkhum. In Chechnya, Zelimkhan's father, Mairbek, worked for the Chechen government as a political leader while Kheda, his mother, was a baker. The family also lived with Zelimkhan's paternal and maternal grandparents. Relationships Tadashi Hamada TBA Alistair Krei TBA Hiro Hamada TBA Robert Callaghan TBA Baymax "Uh, so it Baymax is supposed to be a... nursing robot of sorts? Trust me, Tadashi, you're going to put every doctor or nurse out there who studied years and worked hard in med school out of a job one day." — Zelimkhan to Tadashi (on Baymax) Trivia * Zelimkhan considers himself a Nihilist. * 'Zelimkhan' ( ) is a Chechen name meaning either "ruler of safety" or "cruel ruler".https://www.behindthename.com/name/zelimkhanhttps://imya.com/name/9637 It could be from the Arabic word salima ( ) meaning "to be safe, to be well, to be free"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/سلم or from ẓālim ( ) meaning "tyrannical, oppressing, cruel".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ज़ालिम ** His mother chose the former meaning of "safety" and "freedom" to signify her son's safety and peace in the United States away from war. * Despite being skilled with computers and electronics, Zelimkhan is a technophobe and robophobe who dislikes AI (artificial intelligence) and robots (he is fine with computers and phones, however). This has led to some uncomfortable situations in the past when interacting with Tadashi's early prototypes of Baymax. * His hacking name, Tskha ( ), means "one" in the Chechen language.https://glosbe.com/en/ce/onehttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/цхьаъ * Zelimkhan is highly self-conscious about his hair (though not out of vanity) due to being teased for its "thickness" as a child. * He can play the dechig pondar (дечиг пондар), a folk Chechen stringed instrument. * Zelimkhan's first language is Chechen, while Russian is his second. English is, therefore, his third language. ** When he speaks in English, he has a slight, detectable Chechen accent; this is another quirk he was extremely sensitive about as a teenager due to constant questioning by students at school. * He tends to avoid alcohol and liquor due to the remnants of his Muslim upbringing (Islam prohibits the consumption of alcohol). Zelimkhan will usually get nauseous when exposed to heavy liquor, but he does, however, drink non-alcoholic beer. * Zelimkhan despises anime and manga despite living in a Japanese-influenced city. Scrapped Concepts * Zelimkhan was originally intended to be Albanian and later, Abkhaz. * Some of the names of his former concepts include: ** Ermir Isufi (Albanian) ** Daur Avidzba (Abkhaz: Даур Аҩыӡба) ** Youssef Darwish (Arabic: يوسف درويش) * Zelimkhan ultimately originates from the concept of Kesira Vakhaeva; the former shares many traits and characteristics with the latter. Kesira was scrapped in favour of an age within the Big Hero 6's range (14-20s; Kesira was in her thirties), a less historically-based background, and a male character (as the Big Hero 6 OC fandom has a surplus of female characters). Gallery IMG_2060.JPG|Zelimkhan aesthetic collage. References Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney OCs Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fan OC Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:American characters Category:Hackers Category:Russian characters Category:Caucasian characters Category:Caucasians Category:Realistic characters Category:Disney